The Tragedy Among Friends
by The Heartless Angel
Summary: This is the tragic tale of the death of Kagome. After a long battle with Naraku, Kagome dies of a terrible injury. Now, InuYasha looks for the cure for death. InuYasha and Kagome story. The Story is now Complete. Plus I made a second ending.
1. Chapter I: Failure

The Tragedy Among Friends 

Well, this is it, my first story. I hope you all like it.

Chapter I: Failure

This is the tragic tale of InuYasha and Kagome. One day, as InuYasha and company were traveling, and Naraku attacked. This happened to be the night of the new moon, thenight InuYasha turns into a human. The battle lasted long into the night.

Now InuYasha was human, Naraku knew this was the time to finish it. He grabbed InuYasha by the neck, about to kill him, when an arrow had flown by him. Naraku threw InuYasha at a tree and focused on Kagome. As InuYasha staggered to his feet, he saw to his horror Kagome shot with the same arrow that saved him, except the holy arrow, was now an arrow that was cursed. The force of the shot had throw Kagome off of a tall cliff. InuYasha jumped off to save her but it was too late. At the moment, Miroku and Sango and Shipo were fighting Kagura and Kohaku. Naraku and Co. had fled.

InuYasha had landed safely, but Kagome didn't. InuYasha looked at her, and saw in her eyes deep pain and sorrow. Kagome had been impaled threw her stomach, by the cursed arrow Naraku threw at her. InuYasha said, " Ka…Kagome?" Kagome looked and him and said, "Inu...InuYasha? Please, take me… to Kaede's village." By this time InuYasha had gotten his demonic powers back and he picked up the shattered body of Kagome, realizing the smell of death around her. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed the trail of her and InuYasha's blood to the village. They laid her Shattered body on a bed in the shrine on the peak of the town.

As the day grew old, all of her friends came to see her. InuYasha asked Kaede if she will live, but Kaede looked to the ground and cried. "InuYasha, her wounds are beyond our help, even help from her time can't save her…. I am so sorry. Now InuYasha's world had shattered before him, his best friend was dying, and now he was dying inside.

One by one they said their tearful good-byes. Miroku went first and said, "Kagome, the day I met you I knew we'd be friends, I hope we meet again… in the heavens". Kagome said, "Miroku, you to were a great friend and don't worry, well meet again soon". Sango spoke next and said "Kagome, you were like a sister to me. You helped me any time I needed it...thank you". Kagome said, "Sango, if you need my advice, look to the stars and ask me. Good-bye...sister ". Shippo enter next, trying to hold his tears. Kagome look at the fox demon and smiled, and then Shippo bawled out in tears and said, "Kagome, don't go please, I need you!" Kagome said, "Shippo, I don't want to. But it is my time to leave this world. Please...Stay out of trouble Shippo".

InuYasha was last to see her. Kagome look into InuYasha's golden eyes and smiled as he held back his tears. He said, "Kagome, I'm sorry. I should have been there to save you. But in the long run you saved me. Why?" Kagome replied. " I did it for the same reasons that you would have done it for. I love you Inuyasha." InuYasha smiled back and said, " I loved you since we first met….and I always will love you", and at that moment their lips touched. Kagome took the red ribbon that was on her shirt and gave it to him. Kagome spoke for the final time and told InuYasha, "InuYasha…my spirit will always be with you. Don't forget me…ever. Good-Bye…In..u..Yash…a" The flames that kept the room warm and bright had died out. The sky turned dark with rain and thunder. InuYasha left the shrine and told his friends the sad news that their very kind and affectionate friend was not in pain anymore. InuYasha yelled with all the fury his broken heart, "DAMN YOU NARAKU, I SWEAR I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!" They all knew that it was all over. Kagome…had died.

Well that is chapter I. hope you all liked it. There is more on the way! Please give a review. Thanks


	2. Chapter II:I'll find a way

Chapter II: …I'll find a way

This is the second installment of my story. Hope you all like it!

After Kagome had died things were quiet. Sango couldn't stop think of her words, _"look to the stars and ask me"_. Miroku would comfort Sango with her grief. Shippo wouldn't move from Sango's arms. InuYasha was deep in thought. He would sit at the sacred tree, where Kagome and InuYasha first met. InuYasha couldn't stop thinking about her. His heart was broken.

InuYasha finally left the village, but when he left, he left alone. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo went looking for him, but InuYasha was in a place that only a few people knew about. InuYasha stood looking at the remains of a huge demon. InuYasha yelled, " I need your advice. Can you hear me…father?

A great voice came from the sky came forward, " InuYasha? Is that you?" He replied, " Yes father. I need your help." " What do you need my son?" As InuYasha's father said this, a ghostly image of him appeared. " My friend, Kagome, she died. Is there any way to bring her back?" His father replied, "It seem giving you the Tetsusaiga was the right choice. You do have compassion for a human, like I did. You have many paths to take. I will tell your choices, but you have to determine the one that will restore her to what she once was. You can have a witch revive her, ask your brother to use the tensega to revive her, or you can find someone to kill you and give her your life energy. These are but choices to think of, there are many more out there, find the right choice and use it. These are my ideas, but heed my warning, do not let anyone take the Tetsusaiga from you, no matter what the cost or what the gain, even if they revive her. Good-Bye my son and good luck."

As InuYasha left, he pulled from his kimono the red ribbon Kagome gave before she died. InuYasha grabbed it and tied it over his forehead. InuYasha thought to go to Sesshoumaru first. He searched for days looking for him, when he heard a little girl's voice. "Lord Sesshoumaru, someone approaches" "Well, well if it isn't little brother InuYasha. Why do you bother me?" InuYasha replied, "I ask a favor of you. I need your fang." Sesshoumaru answered, "Why do you need the Tensega?" "That is my own business", InuYasha yelled. "I will give it to you, but I want the Tetsusaiga and your arm." InuYasha recalled what his father said to him, "_Do not let anyone take the Tetsusaiga from no matter what the cost or what the gain!"_ InuYasha said, "No, I won't! I won't give the Tetsusaiga to you! No matter what!"

As InuYasha left he realized that it could have worked, but his father's words were strong. He had other options, but some he knew wouldn't work. If he asked a witch, she may turn Kagome evil, or make her like Kikyo is, mud and bone, collecting souls to live. InuYasha thought about killing himself and giving his life force to Kagome, but Kagome couldn't live thinking InuYasha died for her. InuYasha had run out of ideas. He had begun roaming the county side look for a way to revive her. People thought InuYasha was crazy. When they heard about the demon in red with a red headband, or saw him, all they would call him was "Death Seeker". They called him this because people who looked for the cure for death enviably died themselves. When word of the Death Seeker came to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, they knew it was InuYasha. They knew only he, would look for the impossible cure for death. "Kagome, I'll find the cure! It's out there, I know it is! I swear I'll find it. I swear this… because I love Kagome. I really do." As InuYasha walked, he heard Kagome's voice, "_InuYasha, please don't forget me._" "Don't worry Kagome, I won't…I won't.

Well, that's Chapter two. More on the way! More to be explained. Trust me, you'll like it when it's finished. All will make sense. Please give a review so I know you like it, or don't like it.


	3. Chapter III: The path of life

Well, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter III: The path of life

InuYasha wandered for days and night looking for the cure for death. After walking for days and nights he had passed out from exhaustion. InuYasha awoke to see Kagome, the person he cared so much about, standing in front of him. "InuYasha, why do look for the cure for death?" InuYasha answered, "Well, isn't it obvious? I need you Kagome. I…I miss you." "I do to InuYasha, but if keep going like this you my die." InuYasha replied, "Even if I die, I'd be happier than living with out you." "Inu…InuYasha, please wake up." As InuYasha awoke, he saw Kagome disappear and his other friends appear before him.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had search for InuYasha and now finally found him. "InuYasha, are you okay?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, I guess I passed out and… Kagome…" "I know InuYasha, you miss her, we all do. But getting yourself killed looking for the impossible cure is not going to help!" Miroku said. InuYasha answered, "I don't care! I swore to Kagome that I'd find the cure! I'll find it. It's weird, but I know it's here. A long time ago I had a strange dream. It happened while I was stuck to the tree. I great voice said to me, 'InuYasha, you will one day find yourself looking for the impossible. You mustn't give up in this quest. What you will look for is in an old temple. It is only found to those who have a noble cause. You will one day find it, good luck, InuYasha.' When I awoke, I saw Kagome for the first time. I always questioned what it meant, but from the time I met Kagome, I always knew it would involve her. After a long time, I thought back and hoped that Kagome was not part of this. If she was, I knew she would be the one to save." Miroku was now very puzzled. "InuYasha, if what you say is true then it my exist. But as you said, one can only see it. You must go alone." InuYasha answered, "I'd rather go alone." A few moments later the group had said their good-byes, and waited in Kaede's village, hoping that InuYasha would return.

InuYasha searched for the hidden temple for days and nights only to find nothing, no trace of it at all. InuYasha stopped and thought to himself. He couldn't get Kagome off of his mind. "Damn it. It doesn't exist. Maybe Miroku was right. Maybe… It is just a myth. Kagome…I'm sorry, I failed to help you." As InuYasha said this a single tear fell from his face and landed in the dirt. As soon as it hit the Earth, a great temple came forward. "So, this is the temple, it really does exist. Kagome, you will be revived, I promise. As InuYasha looked up above the temple, a shooting star fell. He remembered sitting with Kagome at night, watching the stars. Kagome used to tell InuYasha to make a wish as it fell. Well, as it fell he made a wish. He wished Kagome would return from the dead. "Kagome… I hope you heard that. I meant it"

InuYasha entered the temple. The hallways were lined in a green ooze that made the room look green. As he went forward he saw an old man sitting in a chair. "Who are you, old man?" "I am the bringer of life and death. I control who lives and who dies. What do want InuYasha?" InuYasha was startled at first hearing this but answered the old man, "I want the cure for death." The old man answered, "You want to revive your friend Kagome right?" "Yeah, will you give it to me? The old man looked at him with great intensity and said, "The cure for death is one thing that mortals can't know. But, if you can prove worthy of the cure, I will give it to you. InuYasha now looked at the old man with great ferocity and said, "What do you want of me?" "I want you to defeat Naraku, and take the Shikon jewel as a trophy. You must battle him alone and you can't use your demonic powers. If you do this, I will give you the cure. InuYasha looked down and knew that fighting him half-demon was hard enough, but human was impossible. But as he thought this, he thought of Miroku, Sango, and…Kagome would always fight him with no fear. They were all human too. As he thought this, a smirk came across his face. "_Hmm, if they're human and they fight him, I can!"_ He looked up and said, "We have a deal old man." InuYasah left, preparing for the fight of his life. "I have a few more nights before I am turned human again, I'll defeat Naraku, for you…Kagome.

Well, it coming together. Chapter 4 will be good, but the best is yet to come! Chapter 5 will be one of the best. Please keep reading and give a review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter IV: The new sword

Chapter IV: The new weapon

Sorry it's late. It has been busy here, but I got the fourth chapter up. Enjoy, thank you.

InuYasha's goals were all known. He had to defeat Naraku, the half-demon who killed Kagome. He knew he would have to find a way to actually fight him. He knew that there was one person out there who could help him. The legendary sword smith Totosai, who crafted the Tetsusaiga. InuYasha found Totosai in his cave, crafting swords. InuYasha asked, "Hey, Totosai." Totosai replied, "Is that you InuYasha? How are you and tetsusaiga doing? Wait…where is everyone else." InuYasha said, "Well Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are at Kaede's village, but Kagome…" Totosai looked at him with sadness and said, "She died…didn't she?"

InuYasha thought to himself. He looked up at Totosai and said, "Totosai, is there a way to use the tetsusaiga if I was a human?" Totosai looked at the half-demon's sad eyes and said, "Well…no. I never intended for the sword to be used by a human." InuYasha then said, "Can you forage a new tenseiga for me?" Totosai looked and said, "InuYasha, I would, but the fangs of your father are dead and have no magic in them. I need alive magical fangs to do that." InuYasha looked at him a said, "Well, could you make me a new sword then?" Totosai thought to himself and answered, "Hmm, well I could, provided that you have something to make it out of." InuYasha pulled out a quiver of arrows, the same arrows that Kagome had before she died. "These arrows were Kagome's. They still have some holy power left from Kagome. Can you use the arrowheads? Totosai replied, "Well I could, but tell me, why do you need a sword like this?" InuYasha looked and said, "I need them to defeat Naraku. I need to fight human to get the cure for death." Totosai looked at InuYasha with a serious face and said, "I will make this sword. Come back in a few days. By the time it is done, the time for the fight will be then."

InuYasha spent the remaining time Training, but often remembering Kagome's bravery. He would look up at the stars and see that smile. InuYasha thought about that smile, the smile that would make everything better. Even in the darkest hour, she would smile. InuYasha reached down and pulled up the locket that Kagome had given him. He looked at it and said, "I should have made you run. You could have lived. But you would have been stubborn and wouldn't leave. That bravery makes me think I can save you." As he said this, he looked at the locket. He looked at the picture of Kagome and said, "I wish you were still here." As he said this, it began to rain. He looked up and it began to thunder. InuYasha looked up and said, "Kagome…you're crying…aren't you? Please Kagome stop. I hate it when you cried. It always made me sad. I would hate to think I made you cry. Don't worry…you'll be home soon. I promise.

Time had passed since that day. InuYasha visited Totosai. InuYasha asked, "Hey, is that sword done?" Totosai looked and said, "Ohh, InuYasha, you're here. Yes I have it here. It is a marvelous sword. It has the power to purify demons with one stroke. Only one with a pure heart can wield it." InuYasha said, "Thank you Totosai. This sword is a memento of Kagome. The power of Kagome's sacred arrow made this sword possible. This is the sacred sword of Kagome, The holiest of all blades. The sword that can purify the evilest of demons. I won't name this sword yet. When Kagome is back, we'll name it together." As InuYasha said this he grabbed the sword and starred at it. It had immense spiritual power and a holy miasma would come out of it. InuYasha put it in a sheath made of the wood of the arrows. He put it next to the tetsusaiga. He looked and said, "The new moon is going to come soon. I must head for Naraku's castle." Totosai looked at him and said, "The sword will point to the castle. Ohh, and InuYasha… Good luck.

InuYasha journeyed for days as the new moon was come ever faster. InuYasha never stopped thinking about Kagome. The sword made him feel like Kagome was there with him. The sword made him feel happy again. InuYasha looked over the setting sun and saw the evil castle ahead. He pulled out the locket and said, "I'm not afraid anymore. Heh, think about you made me feel better. Kagome…please be with me. The sword at my side is you helping me, isn't it? I'll finish it tonight… for you Kagome… for you." As InuYasha walked towards the castle, his hair turned black, his claws disappeared, his fangs turned to regular teeth, and his ears were now human. InuYasha was human. He looked and said, "I don't need my powers. I have Kagome's sword. The sword that will destroy Naraku."

I hope you liked it. Chapter five will be up soon. Again sorry to my faithful readers. I hope you liked it. Please give a review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter V : The long awaited duel

Chapter V: The long awaited duel

Sorry about the very, very long wait. Some things happened and well I back. Here is the long awaited Chapter V. I hope you like it.

InuYasha knew that someone would die today. He only knew that he would kill Naraku at all costs. As he walked up to the front of the castle, he saw a shooting star. InuYasha looked at it and said, "I wish Kagome was still alive. I wish she could defeat Naraku with me." InuYasha walked into the castle. A thick miasma covered the castle. As the miasma got thicker, he was beginning to die from the poison. He drew the new sword and the miasma turned to nothing. As he walked forward, a lone figure approached him. Naraku stood there looking at InuYasha. He said, "Well, well, if it isn't InuYasha. Oh, you're human too. Have you come to die?" InuYasha looked at Naraku with intense fury and yelled, "I don't need my demonic powers to kill you. Kagome didn't and I don't either!" Naraku replies, "I killed that woman and she was human. Why do you think you can do it like that? InuYasha smirked and said, "Because Kagome is right here fighting with me. I know she is."

InuYasha drew the sword and it glowed brightly. Naraku didn't care about the sword. Naraku started an attack and InuYasha quickly blocked and that block hurt Naraku. Naraku know knew that he had to rid InuYasha of that sword. Naraku had begun a second strategy, get rid of the sword. Ever attack Naraku sent to InuYasha further weakened InuYasha's strength and grip. In a few moments, he would loose the sword. Naraku finally did it. He pierced InuYasha's arm and in result, drop the sword. Naraku then began a vicious assault on InuYasha. Blow by blow, InuYasha was dying. But InuYasha didn't care. In his mind he knew that if he died, he still might see Kagome. Then, Naraku sent InuYasha flying into a tree, almost breaking his neck. InuYasha was barely conscious now. Naraku laughed and said, "Well, this is funny. Stuck to a tree, nowhere to go. It is just like fifty years ago. Now, I'll finish it just like it did fifty years ago." Naraku grabbed an arrow and began to curse it with his evil. Then Naraku let the arrow go. It was headed for InuYasha's heart.

InuYasha heard Kagome's voice yell out, "InuYasha wake up! Run!" Right then he woke and saw the arrow. The arrow struck the tree. InuYasha was stuck to the tree by the arrow. InuYasha was dead. Naraku laughed at InuYasha's efforts. He said, "InuYasha, did you honestly believe that you could beat me? I am the strongest demon ever! Hahaha!" A voice spoke out, " Not yet you're not. InuYasha awoke from what looked like an endless slumber. He pulled the arrow out of his chest and walked toward Naraku. He said, "I won't die Naraku. I won't die until I avenge Kagome!" At that moment, Kagome's sword flew into InuYasha's hands. He smiled and rushed Naraku. InuYasha got Naraku with his attack. Naraku couldn't defend himself. InuYasha was just slicing away at him. Each slice, InuYasha saw Kagome. Finally InuYasha jumped up in the air to finish him. Naraku counter it and threw him back. Naraku yelled, "That's it! I'll Kill you and send you to hell with that woman. Naraku was charging at InuYasha with full force. InuYasha knew that he couldn't counter it. He knew it was over. InuYasha began to see a white light behind him. As Naraku saw it, his eyes showed great fear. InuYasha turned around and he too was in shock. A ghost image of Kagome began to form behind InuYasha. In Kagome's hand was a single arrow, the same arrow that Naraku used to kill her. She let the arrow go and it headed straight for Naraku. It hit Naraku, and he began to disintegrate. Naraku's final words were, "Curse you, InuYasha!" The dust cleared and Naraku was gone.

InuYasha looked at Kagome. He said, "Kagome, are you alive?" Kagome answered, "No, I came to help you. I'm sorry I but you though all of this." InuYasha said, " No, you shouldn't be. I swear I'll bring you back. Now I know that you really are here with me." Kagome smiled at InuYasha and said, "I have to go back know. InuYasha remember, I will always love you, just don't forget me." InuYasha said, "I love you too Kagome. And I won't forget you. With a smile on her face, Kagome disappeared. InuYasha left the castle. As he left he saw a shooting star. He smiled and said, "My wish is for Kagome to come back." InuYasha looked back at the castle and turned away. At that moment, his demonic powers came back. His next destination was to the temple. In his hand was the Shikon jewel.

Well, it was good, right. I hoped you liked it. Chapter VI should be up soon hopefully. Please post so I know what you think.


	6. Chapter VI: The Trials of the Cure

Chapter VI: The trials of the Cure

Sorry about the delay. I needed some time to get this one all together. It's long but good. Again, sorry to those who read this a lot! Please enjoy!

InuYasha now headed back to the temple. He held in his hand the Shikon Jewel. He finally made it back to the temple. He looked at the clear sky. The sky looked peaceful, as if everything was right with the world. InuYasha talked to the old man in the temple. He went to the old man and said, "Here. I got the jewel. Now give me the cure." The old man looked at InuYasha and said, "Hmmm, well it seems that you are truly worthy of the cure. Sorry to say, but I do not have it. You see, this temple use to hold the cure. But, people blindly came in and stole it. Little did they know that only ones that are worthy could use it. I'm sorry InuYasha, but I don't have it." InuYasha looked with grief, and that grief turned to anger. He lashed out and said, "Then why did you make me fight Naraku and get the jewel!"

The old man smiled and said, "Didn't you want revenge? It is true that I don't have it, but I never said that it didn't exist. InuYasha, you have to make the cure. You need the: kettle of the gods, Angelic fruit, the holiest water, the blessings of the gods, and the fires of Hell, to cook it." InuYasha looked stunned. He knew that those ingredients were impossible to find. The old man said, " I have the kettle of the gods here. Bring me the ingredients and we'll make that cure. Good luck.

InuYasha left in search of the holiest place known to all, Heaven. He went to villages for many days looking for clues to Heaven. He only found one lead, _"Through the darkest depths, is a grand doorway. Only through that_ _door, will you make your trip to Heaven."_ InuYasha went to the darkest reach of Earth, the cave under the living swamp. InuYasha had always feared the swamps. The swamps had almost killed him once before. He had fallen in once before. It felt like darkness itself was trying to rip out his heart and devourer it. But, someone had saved him before it was too late. Someone with kind hands had saved him. InuYasha saw hands trying to grab him and pull him in. Finally, one did. InuYasha struggled to break free for the cursed swamp. He only heard a terrifying voice tell him, _" The curse has been passed and in time reveled."_ InuYasha left the swamp. He didn't care about the curse.

InuYasha ran through countless demons. He had become badly wounded when he made it to the door. The great door was covered with vines, as if darkness had taken it. The darkness had almost killed InuYasha. It was swallowing him up and was chocking the life out of him. All of him was consumed but his head. At that time, he heard a great and powerful voice. It said, "What are your intentions?" InuYasha replied, "I want to enter the door" The voice answered, "Demons are not allowed inside the door. Leave, or be killed." InuYasha said, "I am not leaving! Kill me if you have to. I don't care! I need to go through the door!" At that moment a sharp pain went through InuYasha. The voice spoke, "Only the dead enter this door. You can enter, but you have to find your own way out." Blood began to soak the floor. It fell through cracks in the floor, which lit the door in an eerie blood red. The door had finally opened, and InuYasha was inside it.

InuYasha looked around at Heaven. It was beautiful. He saw great trees and peaceful waters flowing across great county sides. He looked at his hand and saw that it was transparent. It was true. He had died. So, InuYasha began his search. He went to talk with the gods themselves. He walked in and the gods looked down at him. There were six gods, and five were present at the time. The sixth god was ruling hell. He was called, the Devil. The five gods who were there were: The god of water, the god of fire, the god of wind, the god of earth, and the god of life. InuYasha stood before them and said, "Great and powerful gods. I am in search of your help and your blessing." The god of water answered, "What is it that you want? And who are you?" InuYasha replied, " I am InuYasha. I am half human, half dog demon. I need your help. I am looking for the ingredients for the cure for death." The god of fire said to him, " Why do you want it?" InuYasha looked at them and said, " I want it to revive my best friend. Her name is Kagome. She died to save me. I couldn't let it end like that. I.. I love her to much for it to end like this!" The gods spoke among themselves. Finally, the god of wind answered, " You have truly done a lot to revive her. You even died and came here, without any knowing to come back. Please, give us a day to talk among ourselves and decide on your fate. Until then, you may explore this place as you wish.

InuYasha left and sat down on the shore of a beach. He looked at the tranquil sky above the water. A voice from behind spoke, " Hmm, you came all this way to do this didn't you?" InuYasha's eyes flew open. He turned around and saw Kagome standing there. She was wearing a perfectly white dress. She sat down next to InuYasha and said, " You really do love me, don't you? You actually died to help me?" InuYasha looked at her and said, " You know, from the moment I met you, I knew I would do this for you. I knew you'd be the one I loved." Kagome began the cry and she hugged InuYasha. She said, " InuYasha, I've missed you so much! It's not the same without you and everyone else." InuYasha smiled and said, " Don't worry, no matter what it takes, I'll bring you back. Please don't cry. I'll revive you soon. I promise."

The next day came. InuYasha made his way into the temple of the gods. The god of earth spoke first and said, " InuYasha, we have decided on your fate. We will give you the ingredients you seek and our blessing. You have proved that you want it for the right reasons. In this bag, you will find all but one thing…" InuYasha asked, " What?" The god of life answered, " You need the fires of Hell. We cannot supply you with that. You will need to make your way to Hell for that. There are fires everywhere, but you need the ones at the bottom of Hell. Please read the note inside the bag when you leave and take this chain. It has our blessings in it. Please take care and good luck. InuYasha looked back and asked, " How do I get back?" The god of life replied, " You have to find that out for yourself. Good luck!"

InuYasha sat down at the beach and Kagome came too. She said, " Here InuYasha. I made you a present." InuYasha looked at Kagome and smiled. He asked, " What is it?" Kagome giggled and said, " It's a present, you gotta open it. InuYasha took the little box and opened it. Inside was a golden locket. Inside the locket was a picture of InuYasha and Kagome. Kagome said, " Its for good luck so don't lose it okay?" InuYasha smiled and said, " I promise I won't. Kagome also gave InuYasha a note. Kagome said, " Don't read that note until you leave, okay?" InuYasha said, " Okay." InuYasha began to wander around and thinking of what to do next. He sat down and looked at all the detail Kagome put into it. He noticed a small inscription on the back that said, _" Kagome and InuYasha forever."_ InuYasha smiled at it. All of a sudden, a great light appeared before InuYasha. He walked through it. He walked through a giant doorway. He saw his dead body lying on the ground. He fused together with at and became whole. As the door was closing, he saw Kagome on the other side smiling, knowing that InuYasha would succeed. The great doorway closed, and he had all the things he needed.

He left the swamps and read each of the messages he received. He read the one from the gods first. It said, _" InuYasha, beware ahead. Your journey will become difficult now. Beware the curse!"_ InuYasha couldn't read the rest. It looked like a different language. He then pulled out the letter from Kagome. It said, _" Never forget what you are about to read. I want you to remember that we are always connected. If you want to talk to me, speak to me. I will always exist in your heart. Just remember to follow your heart, because I am there too, helping you along the way. Just remember to never forget."_ InuYasha began his journey back to the temple. He looked ahead at the blue sky, knowing that Kagome is safe. One thing was floating in his mind:

… " _I will always exist in your heart_

Well, that is chapter six. It probably my longest one but has a lot of detail need to piece together the end. Well, hopefully chapter seven will be up soon. Please keep reading and please review! Thanks.


	7. Chapter VII: The Fires of Hell

Chapter VII: The Fires of Hell

This is another long one. And I am sorry about the wait. I hope you like it.

InuYasha, now with all but one ingredient, made his trip back to the temple. As InuYasha made it back, his arm began to hurt. It started small, but grew to horrible pain. The pain was so bad that InuYasha blacked out for a few moments. As he awoke, the pain subsided. He made his way into the temple, wondering what had happened.

The old man was busy looking through books, for the correct way to make the cure. InuYasha threw down the bag and said, " Here old man. I got all but one ingredient, the fires of Hell." The old man smiled at InuYasha and took a look at the ingredients. He said, " Good work, InuYasha. You must beware the fires InuYasha. Only one with a pure heart can touch the fires without getting burned." InuYasha smiled and said, "Thanks old ma..." At that moment, the pain returned and shot up his left arm. The old man ran and looked at his arm. The old man almost died with shock when he saw his arm. InuYasha's arm had turned blackish purple. He was cursed. The old man asked him, "How did this happen!" InuYasha remembered. "When I was in the swamp, a demon grabbed my are and said something about a curse." At that moment, the pain growing worse and worse. The old man threw holy water at his are, which subsided the pain. The old man said to InuYasha, "InuYasha, be careful. That curse is bad. It can kill you." InuYasha replied, "But will it kill me?" The old man answered, "That is up to the gods."

InuYasha heard a legend, the legend of the gates of hell. They say it is in a holy church, to seal its power, and only one with a pure heart can enter, unless they died and were evil. InuYasha knew where it was. It was on the peak of a great mountain. As InuYasha climbed his way up the mountain, the curse in his arm began to return. He put holy water to fight it, and it work. As he reached the top, he was in awe. The temple was pure white and at the end of the temple was a great door. InuYasha walked up to the door and creature appeared before him. It resembled a shadow, but looked more eerie. It asked, "What do want with Hell?" InuYasha said, "I want to obtain some of the fires of Hell." The shadow said, "I will see if you are worthy" The shadow pulled up a long sword from the ground and InuYasha drew his sword. They clashed swords, blow after blow, until InuYasha's arm began to react again. Just one swing of his sword cut the creature in half.

InuYasha looked at the door. The door turned from white to blood red and began to open. InuYasha walked inside the door to find only a hole. He looked inside the door to find Hell. InuYasha without care, jumped into Hell. Fire and demons were all around. Finally, InuYasha made it the bottom of Hell. He saw what he needed, the fires of Hell stood right before him. He touched them, and he didn't burn. The fires flew inside InuYasha, and would come out when he would make the cure.

Relieved, InuYasha began to climb out of Hell. A voice yelled to him and said, "Well, well, if it isn't InuYasha." InuYasha looked in horror when he saw him. It was Naraku. "You can't kill me this time. I'm immortal here." Naraku was about to attack when InuYasha cursed arm moved on its own. It grabbed the holy sword and stabbed Naraku in the face. Naraku fell to the bottom of Hell. InuYasha was still climbing He was just at the top when he heard, "Your not leaving here alive!" Naraku was flying towards him. InuYasha made it out of Hell and was trying to close the great door. He said, "I can't do it, I'm too weak." A voice said to him, "Don't give up, we can do it!" InuYasha look up and saw Kagome push the door closed. InuYasha got up and started pushing. In time they closed it. Naraku almost escaped Hell.

InuYasha looked at Kagome and said, "I have the last Ingredient. You'll be home soon" Kagome smiled and Said, "Thank InuYasha." Kagome vanish and InuYasha headed back to the temple. When he got to the entrance to the temple his arm began to hurt again. The curse was spreading. His whole chest was covered and half his neck. He spoke with the old man and said, "I have all of the ingredients, but I need to know something. Is this curse going to kill me, or are there any cures for it?" The old man sighed and said, "InuYasha, There are no cures for that curse, It will eventually take over your body and… It will kill you."

There is one chapter left to this tale. And it will be good so keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.


	8. Chapter VIII: Fate

Chapter VIII: Fate

This is it, my original ending and to this story. My first story I've ever made is coming to an end. I hope you like it, enjoy!

The words of the old man kept ringing in his ears, " It will kill you." InuYasha began to tremble as he heard this. InuYasha said, "After all this time, this stupid curse is going to kill me!" The old man looked down, as he couldn't look him, for it was true. InuYasha looked up and said, "Right now, I don't care what happens to me. I just want to save Kagome." The old man said, "Then let us begun making the cure."

Time Passed, day became night, night became day. Each day the worked on the cure, the curse moved through his body. At last, it was complete. Each ingredient was cooked and mixed together and it made it, the elixir of life, the cure to death. The old man smiled at InuYasha as he left. InuYasha stop for a moment and said, "Thanks old man, you really help me out. I hope one day, we meet again." InuYasha began his journey back to Kaede's village where Kagome's body rests. As he walked, he recalled all he went through. He never thought that in the end, he would die. InuYasha spoke, "Kagome, please don't be mad if I'm gone when you come back." He looked in the stars and saw a shooting star. He made a wish, "All I want is to see Kagome alive again."

Time passed and InuYasha's body was almost completely covered in the curse. At last he made it Kaede's village. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede where still there. They looked at InuYasha with terror, as they saw the blackish purple curse surround his body. Miroku said, "InuYasha, what happened to you!" InuYasha said, "I have the cure, the elixir of life." Everyone was in awe. Sango asked, "What happened to you?" InuYasha replied, " I've been cursed and soon this curse will kill me. Let me tell you me story. I found a temple where I could make the cure. But, to prove myself I had to defeat Naraku as a human. I had a new sword forged with the tips of Kagome's arrows as the steel. I defeat Naraku with the of Kagome, she shoot an arrow at him and killed him." Miroku interrupted and said, "Impressive, you defeated Naraku as a human. I thought you did it as a demon. Thanks, now that you've done that, the wind tunnel is gone. InuYasha began again, " Anyway, I had to get the ingredients. I had to go to heaven to get most of them. On the way I got cursed by a demon who lived in a swamp. I died to get into Heaven. I met Kagome again there. I got the ingredients and left. Miroku interrupted again, "So, you died for Kagome. That was noble of you. You really love her." InuYasha began, "The gods gave me my life back and I was headed for the next ingredient, the fires of Hell. I got out Hell just in time. Naraku was there and almost killed me. Now, before I die, I have to save Kagome."

InuYasha walked up to the Shrine where Kagome's body was. Her body was not buried and yet it did not rot. Kagome's body was so holy that she didn't decay. InuYasha put the vile of potion to her lips and watch the bottle empty. Now he had to wait. InuYasha sat by her side. Hours past and he gave up hope. He left the shrine. He went into the forest and sat by the tree he was pinned to. He thought about what happened, all he did for nothing. Then he her a voice, "Inu..Yasha?" He looked over in awe and saw her. He walked up to her and felt her face. Her face was warm. She was alive. A tear ran down his face. He succeeded.

Now the cursed had fully engulfed InuYasha's body. InuYasha was gone. Now, InuYasha was a cursed demon. Kagome looked at him and cried out. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came and saw Kagome and cursed InuYasha. They fought back at him, but nothing worked. Kagome knew what she had to do. She knew he would want her to. She drew back an arrow and shot InuYasha in the heart. He was pinned down on the tree. Kagome came running toward him, tears running down her face. She hugged him and said, "I'm so sorry." Everything went white and Only InuYasha and Kagome where there. InuYasha said, _"No Kagome, thank you. I couldn't forgive myself if I did anything to hurt you. Kagome, never forget, I'll always love you no matter what."_ Everything went back to normal. Kagome looked at InuYasha said, "Good-bye." She kissed him and left. As she left, InuYasha's Kimono turned white and began to wake up. He mumbled, " Ka..gom..e?" She turned around and saw life in InuYasha's eyes. He said, "I'm glad your safe. Now that your back, maybe we can be together." Kagome smiled and said, "I'd like that." InuYasha said, "All I remember hearing was what you wrote to me. _I will always exist in your heart_." Kagome said, "I always will…forever."

The end

I hope you like it. I thought it had a touching ending. Read the second ending and Coming Soon I will be making a comedy. Please look for it. It will be funny. I promise. Please Review, Thanks!


	9. Chapter VIII: Fate Second ending

Chapter VIII: Fate Second ending

I've done something new and made a second ending to this story. I hope you like it.

The words of the old man kept ringing in his ears, " It will kill you." InuYasha began to tremble as he heard this. InuYasha said, "After all this time, this stupid curse is going to kill me!" The old man looked down, as he couldn't look him, for it was true. InuYasha looked up and said, "Right now, I don't care what happens to me. I just want to save Kagome." The old man said, "Then let us begun making the cure."

Time Passed, day became night, night became day. Each day the worked on the cure, the curse moved through his body. At last, it was complete. Each ingredient was cooked and mixed together and it made it, the elixir of life, the cure to death. The old man smiled at InuYasha as he left. InuYasha stop for a moment and said, "Thanks old man, you really help me out. I hope one day, we meet again." InuYasha began his journey back to Kaede's village where Kagome's body rests. As he walked, he recalled all he went through. He never thought that in the end, he would die. InuYasha spoke, "Kagome, please don't be mad if I'm gone when you come back." He looked in the stars and saw a shooting star. He made a wish, "All I want is to see Kagome alive again."

Time passed and InuYasha's body was almost completely covered in the curse. At last he made it Kaede's village. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede where still there. They looked at InuYasha with terror, as they saw the blackish purple curse surround his body. Miroku said, "InuYasha, what happened to you!" InuYasha said, "I have the cure, the elixir of life." Everyone was in awe. Sango asked, "What happened to you?" InuYasha replied, " I've been cursed and soon this curse will kill me. Let me tell you me story. I found a temple where I could make the cure. But, to prove myself I had to defeat Naraku as a human. I had a new sword forged with the tips of Kagome's arrows as the steel. I defeat Naraku with the of Kagome, she shoot an arrow at him and killed him." Miroku interrupted and said, "Impressive, you defeated Naraku as a human. I thought you did it as a demon. Thanks, now that you've done that, the wind tunnel is gone. InuYasha began again, " Anyway, I had to get the ingredients. I had to go to heaven to get most of them. On the way I got cursed by a demon who lived in a swamp. I died to get into Heaven. I met Kagome again there. I got the ingredients and left. Miroku interrupted again, "So, you died for Kagome. That was noble of you. You really love her." InuYasha began, "The gods gave me my life back and I was headed for the next ingredient, the fires of Hell. I got out Hell just in time. Naraku was there and almost killed me. Now, before I die, I have to save Kagome."

InuYasha walked up to the Shrine where Kagome's body was. Her body was not buried and yet it did not rot. Kagome's body was so holy that she didn't decay. InuYasha put the vile of potion to her lips and watch the bottle empty. Now he had to wait. InuYasha sat by her side. Hours past and he gave up hope. He left the shrine. He went into the forest and sat by the tree he was pinned to. He thought about what happened, all he did for nothing. Then he her a voice, "Inu..Yasha?" He looked over in awe and saw her. He walked up to her and felt her face. Her face was warm. She was alive. A tear ran down his face. He succeeded.

Now the cursed had fully engulfed InuYasha's body. InuYasha was gone. Now, InuYasha was a cursed demon. Kagome looked at him and cried out. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came and saw Kagome and cursed InuYasha. They fought back at him, but nothing worked. Kagome knew what she had to do. She knew he would want her to. She drew back an arrow and shot InuYasha in the heart. He was pinned down on the tree. Kagome came running toward him, tears running down her face. She hugged him and said, "I'm so sorry." Everything went white and Only InuYasha and Kagome where there. InuYasha said, _"No Kagome, thank you. I couldn't forgive myself if I did anything to hurt you. Kagome, never forget, I'll always love you no matter what."_ Everything went back to normal. Kagome looked at InuYasha said, "Good-bye." She kissed him and left. InuYasha's body was placed in the same shrine Kagome was placed. Kagome took the Tetsuaiga, and left InuYasha her sword, and engraved their names into it. Kagome now searches the world for the elixir. She wears the Tetsuaiga on her back next to her arrows. Kagome put a sign next to the shrine. It said, "_Here lies InuYasha, half dog demon, and half human. He died after reuniting with his love Kagome. He died a human and he loved a human with all his might. He died loving Kagome." _Every day now, Kagome remembers InuYasha's bravery and dedication to her. In her heart she hears InuYasha saying, _"I'll never forget you, I swear it."_ Kagome never forgets the last words he told her, _"Kagome, never forget, I'll always love you no matter what" _Kagome walked on and a single tear fell from her face. She replied. "I'll never forget you…and I'll always love you too"

The End

This is the second ending. It ends more of a Tragedy. If you haven't read the other ending, please read it. Please review and thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Look of my next story. It will be a comedy. Coming Soon!


End file.
